Enoch The Wanderer
Introduction Wanderer By: R.S. Chapter 1 The wind was cold on this planet. Helix Prime was always suited for people like Enoch. He braced against the carbon stock of his Elzine thermal sniper rifle. He then said a small prayer and fired two shots. The first penetrated the titanium wall concealing Casca Enterprises CFO Alfred Entzien. The bullet ran straight into his brain spilling matter on his secretary/mercenary Akiko Maieda. The second pushed the first bullet through his head and into the CEO of the company Jack Hizanko. Enoch then stood up took out his book and crossed off both of the morgue ready individuals. Enoch sat back and prayed for the two souls and those in the room. He never liked to take lives, but Enoch worked for a company that required these tasks to be performed in order for him to live. Obelisk Corp was cascading against the lightning filled sky. "I never get tired of seeing these lightning storms" said Enoch to pilot A-90. A-90 was a cyborg who was always in a jovial mode of sorts. "Well it is quite shocking" A-90 said with a wide grin. Enoch just chuckled and realized he liked this cyborg better than most people. "Data coming through" said the voice inside his ear peace. "Install now" he said. The 3 millimeter chip inside his head finished the download into his brain faster than a sneeze. The data flooded his brain and he knew exactly every news story on the planet regarding the corporations here in Sentinel 9. Three corporations ran this planet. Obelisk Corp was top dog and the most competitive. Channel 2 was the second, only because it controlled seventy-five percent of the media. The third and final corporation was a Klessing Power. It ran power plants all throughout the planet. These three companies war always at war with one another on all fronts; however, most of the time played up a peaceful act so as not to scare the 2 million people living here. Enoch quickly jumped from the ship some 20 feet up. He hit the ground softly due to the chip in his brain which could control his reflexes at any moment. He strolled into the waiting room of CEO Atlas Jones. Jones ran this chip processing company for fifty-two years. Before that his father Cronos Jones ran the empire for ninety years. Obelisk made small chips that when inserted into the brain could do a wealth of things from saving a cooking recipe to an instantaneous knowledge of fire arms, and strategies to save or kill. These chips, which were called The Dream Chip, ranged in price and selection depending who purchased them. A man may want to be able to sing for guests at his party. All he had to do was give his computer the number on his chip and the info could be processed in seconds. The man would sing within five minutes of hearing the song. The higher end chips were only given to those who worked for the company. ninety percent of those chips could track your thoughts so that company secrets would stay within the company. This was due to a leak of information in which a man employed by Obelisk mysteriously jumped from the roof of the Obelisk building some 250 floors up. The other ten percent were reserved for the CEO, CFO, President, Board of Directors, and Enoch. "Mr. Jones Enoch is here to see you" said Veronica. Veronica always smelled wonderful and looked beautiful. Enoch wanted to ask her out, but with the work he did it was best to remain single so as not to get an innocent killed. "Send him in" the voice modulator squeaked. "Thank you Veronica" Enoch said smelling her perfume wafting off of her as he walked into the marble office. If he only knew the truth his feelings would change quickly about her. "Well Enoch you look bigger since we last meet, working out again?" Atlas said laughing. Atlas was a man of around seven feet. A human purist through and through, Atlas believed that the only good Alien was the one serving mankind. "Did you see those bastard Sectarians still want to keep Elzine from setting up plants in its suns to mine Plasma 32? They will be lucky if Elzine does not use a planet buster to knock them down." Atlas took a drink of Carlas Brandy. The brandy was bitter much like the tress on the now extinct planet. "They say this brandy left on a ship right before the planet was vaporized. Haha that is a funny story Enoch those damn mystics think it was Aliens" Atlas took another drink. "More like their planets nuclear core finally quit. Poor bastards." Enoch stepped forward to sit at the table with his employer. "Mr. Jones the services have been rendered." Enoch said refusing the glass of brandy offered to him by Atlas. "I know, you did a fine job Enoch. Your pay is already in your account." Atlas said watching his employee carefully for signs of remorse or happiness. He never could tell. "Anyway, the next contract has been sent to your tablet check it at once. Oh and make sure you go out and have fun tonight. You earned it." With that Atlas turned back to his view of the planet. Enoch got up and left without saying another word. "Man I really do not like that guy" Enoch said. Enoch came home to his apartment. It was a two room apartment on the outskirts of this kingdom of corporations. He sat down and made his dinner. Noodles in the burner. He ate light most of the time and never really consumed too much food. He finished his meal and retrived his text from the closet. Enoch unfolded the blanked covering the text and prayed. "Lord of All, guide my soul through life through your knowledge. Allow me to one day know peace and end all suffering. Let your light and mercy shine through all." Enoch opened the book to page 457. The continuation of the suffering. "There will be a great suffering for which all things must pass through a trail of pain. The realm or spirit will be shaken to its very core and will feel the pain of the suffering." Enoch read softly aloud. This book only know as "The Existance" was an ancient book passed down to him from his father. His father Solomon was given the book by his father Ezikiel, Ezikiel by Adam, and Adam by Elijah. This book was written by the ancients who spoke of prophecy and enlightment. Enoch knew this book from front to back. He clasped the book in his hands and a few tears fell from his eyes as he read the next part soflty. "There will be a time when you must stand against the Suffering and save those who are lost. You must give of yourself even your life. It is what your Lord has done in order so that you may have strength in during the Suffering. Be not afraid for courage will save you and cowardice will destroy you. Enoch closed the book and meditated on this for the hour before hearing the sound of the bell in the distance signaling the late hour. He laid down in his bed and drifted off into slumber. He would be unaware for what tomorrow would bring. That would be the day that would change his life forever. Chapter 2 Freedom. In a world populated by corporations, freedom was non-existent. Enoch dreamed. He dreamed of a time when the planet would be free of the evils these corporations inscribed on the planet. He saw a pyramid off in the distance. The smoking charred husks of buildings once populated by those same corporate servants. As he walked he felt the warm rays of sunlight breaching his skin and filling him with warmth he never knew. As he walked closer to the pyramid he heard a voice. Off in the distance that grew as he stepped ever closer to this monolithic structure. “Enoch” said the voice which was not audible. It was if this stern yet soothing voice was in his head. “Enoch, you must prepare for what is to come. A great tragedy is tearing upon your very being. Rise Enoch, RISE!!!” Enoch sat straight up and quickly surveyed the apartment. “Just a dream.” He whispered to himself. This was the fourth night in a row. This time the pyramid was even closer than before. Each night he seemed to walk this path further and further. What did it mean? He began the morning by praying to the Light of All Things. “Lord of all, if it is your will, allow me to transcend yesterdays wisdom into today.” He stood and walked to the shower. After he was dressed he turned on the monitor and listened to the news. “Today Xian Vector 3 formally announced its candidacy for joining the trade sector. Enoch laughed. “This routine again, they have been at this for 4 years now.” Enoch said with a smile. He flipped through the channels. His receiver was a bit illegal as he tuned his chip to its frequency and was thus able to circumvent state controlled media to get other programming. The titanium alloy box whizzed as it descrambled other channels. “THE WORLD IS FULL OF EVIL AND IT MUST BE CLEANSED.”, Screamed the dictator of Zesthal, Hasan Calipso. Zesthal was a small planet about four planets over from Sentinel 9. Enoch turned the monitor off and utilized his chip to show the monitor in his mind. “Welcome Enoch”, said the female voice. “Illia data transfer code 44523689.” He said. “Target, Hammid Calipso, son of Hasan Calipso and president of Klessing Power.” The voice stated and then waited for a response from Enoch. “Initiate data protocol 27768.” He said and sat back. Within an hour Enoch knew everything about father and son, the company, and the blueprints for the Klessing Power building. Hammid Calipso was born in 7999 B.X. and grew up in Kardesh, the capital city of Zesthal. He was the son of Hasan Calipso and his 14th wife Helana Kilast. Hammid worked hard and excelled in his studies. By the age of 12 he was already educated enough to run a small boot shine business in the northwestern area of Kardesh. At the age of 14 he took part and witnessed his first of many murders. The man was drunk trying to rob his childhood friend, Christina. Christina and Hammid were as thick as thieves. They meet while stealing fruit. The man knocked the then 13 year old Christina to the ground. He then rummaged through her pockets. Upon realizing he would get nothing, he plunged a 7in carbon alloy knife two centimeters into her heart. When Hammid saw the struggle he grabbed his rusted metal pipe and bashed the man’s skull as hard as he could. The man fell with a thud. As Christina lay there dying he promised he would save people no matter what. He worked hard for the next four years getting a degree from Kardesh University, and was subsequently hired on by Kardesh University for work in the Bio-Energy department. Two years later he moved to Sentinel 9 and started the small energy firm Klessing Power. Category:Story